Nerd and the Hottie
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is a science nerd that falls for Naruto at a science convention.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke looked up at the grand hotel that would be hosting him for the next two weeks. Two weeks without his friends, brother, or parents. Two weeks on his own as he enjoyed the Science Convention all alone. At seventeen, this was the first time Sasuke would be on his own and it was exciting. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he tightened his grip on his bag and walked in.

Immediately, he saw the signs proclaiming the convention that would happen for the next two weeks. After that he saw... Nerds. Everywhere. Sasuke knew he was a nerd but he didn't dress up like a nerd. He dressed like a well dressed teen. He didn't wear high-water pants and long socks or overly shiny shoes. He didn't slick his hair with anything to get that shiny, oddly, shaped style, his was natural. Nor did he have pimples or acne. His shirts weren't in ugly plaid colors that buttoned up with pocket protectors.

He was a nerd, but not this extreme. The only thing he had in common with them was that he was more confident when talking about science. Put him with a group of unknown people without science and he felt awkward and lost. Put him near a guy he liked and he'd blush and stutter like there was no tomorrow.

Walking toward the front desk, he gave them his name and waited until they gave him his key, room number, and the floor he'd be on. Nodding his head in thanks, he headed toward the elevator and got off on the third floor. Six doors down and he finally found his on the right.

He briefly wondered if he'd be sharing a room and then quickly shook his head and hoped not. He hated sharing anything. His stuff was his and no one elses. At home he even had his own bathroom because he refused to share with his brother. Everyone knew he was a little anal about sharing. Even his friends didn't enter his room or use his bathroom. When they did enter his room they stood by the doorway until he got what he needed.

Opening the door, he groaned. Looks like he'd be sharing and that his roommate was already using the shower. Lovely. Now he'd have to wipe down the whole thing before he could take his own shower. Frowning, he put his stuff on the bed toward the right, which so happened to be closest to the window. At least he got the view to himself... Well until his roommate decided to use his bed to look out the window. Joy.

Looks like he would have to explain the rules to his new found friend. How he hated those, but he hated people touching his stuff more then anything. Sometimes it was tough being him.

When he heard the shower shut off, he was already sitting on his bed with a notebook in hand for said person to go over and learn. If he didn't learn, they'd have a problem.

So when the door open, Sasuke was all ready for his speech but nothing came out as he saw the bronze god stepping out, all wet and in nothing but a towel that barely touched his knees.

Immediately, his mouth dried up and his face was quickly introduced to the color red.

"Hey!" the blonde god smiled a very sexy crooked grin. "Looks like we're roommates. I'm Naruto."

When his hand reached out to him, it took all of Sasuke's willpower not to faint. "S-Sasuke." he said quietly trying not to stutter too badly as he timidly shook Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Naruto smiled turning to his own bed and giving Sasuke a perfect view of his back. Sasuke felt all the blood head south as Naruto bent over his bed to dig through his bag. Biting his fist he tried to act cool and not screw up this first meeting. Why of all things did he have to get a hot roommate. Why couldn't he get an ugly one that didn't look like this?

"So you're here for the convention?" Naruto asked, pulling out some jeans and a shirt.

Sasuke nodded but quickly realized Naruto couldn't see him. Removing his hand from his mouth he tried again, "Ye-yeah." Stupid stutter! It was ruining his life!

"Awesome. So am I." Naruto grinned over his shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke blinked in surprise. Naruto looked like many things but he didn't look like a nerd. He looked more like a jock. A very hot tempting jock, but a jock none the less. Of course he was his roommate so he knew Naruto was here for the convention but still...

"Yeah. I love science. I love working with DNA stuff. What about you?" He asked, putting his shirt on and covering up his perfectly sculpted chest. Such a shame.

"I-I'm, um, I'm," What did he come for? "I like the mechanical side of science." he said quickly and then blushed bright red as Naruto dropped his towel right in front of him, showing him that his dream guy was, in fact, real. God, he was so hot and Sasuke was getting a big problem. What he would give to touch.

"Really? Nice. I have a friend that came and he's also into that... Well he's not really a friend, more like we go to the same school and have a few classes together." Naruto said buttoning up his pants and locking away Sasuke's new found dream toy. "So are you here by yourself or do you have friends?"

"S-self." Sasuke said clearing his throat, "By my-myself." No! He was worse than Hinata.

"I dragged two of my friends with me." Naruto sat across from Sasuke, on his own bed, and grinned. "They didn't want to come but I hate being lonely, you know? So I made them give up two weeks of their lives for me. It's the least they could do after I took them to state in basketball."

So he was a jock. A jock with brains. "Are you real?" Sasuke said before he could stop himself. What the.. Please say that didn't just come out of his mouth! God how-

"I think so." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his golden locks with his right hand. "At least I hope so. Might be a problem if I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Um, well," calm your racing heart and breath Sasuke, he told himself, "You're a jock and you're into science." he said shocked that he didn't stutter.

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke shook his head and felt like he'd die of embarrassment. Why didn't the floor just open up and swallow him?  
With another grin, Naruto pulled on a pair of socks and his shoes. "It was nice meeting you. We should hang out sometime." he got out before walking out of the room.

When he was gone, Sasuke let himself drop on his bed and smacked his hands to his face as he groaned and died a little. How could he have said that? Naruto was going to think he was a nerd. Which he was but still... With another loud groan he got up and began cleaning his side of the room and the dresser beside his bed so that he could put his clothes away.

X~x~X

Later that day, after he had already gotten his shower, which didn't gross him out to use after Naruto because the blonde god smelt so good and he was sexy, Sasuke didn't mind sharing his germs... God that sounded disturbing even in his own head, Sasuke headed down to the main floor for the assembly.

Finding it was easy. All he did was follow the nerds to a room off to the side. Once there, he looked around for an empty seat and found one close to the entrance and best of all, no one was sitting close by as they all moved toward the front. Taking a seat four chairs in, Sasuke waited for people to sit and the introduction to begin.

When people took the seats next to him he was shocked to realize it was Naruto and two other extremely attractive guys all of which could not be mistaken for anything but what they were.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto grinned. "mind if we sit?"

Sasuke shook his head as he blushed again. He was in heaven! Three hot guys all sitting next to him. Someone pinch him.

"I'm Kiba." The one on his right said, "Forced to be here against my will but if all the nerdies look like you, I'm glad I came." Kiba grinned as he ran his eyes over Sasuke's form.

"Ignore him, he's a dog." Naruto grinned pushing Kiba back away from Sasuke.

"Kimimaro." the guy sitting to his left on the other side of Naruto said, offering a small smile. "Forced as well."

"Ni-nice to m-meet you." Sasuke said blushing more then he ever blushed in his life.

"So Sasuke, are you single?" Kiba asked with a flirty grin. "I am, if you're interested."  
"Which he's not." Naruto said quickly. To Sasuke he whispered, "He's a man whore."

"Oh." Sasuke felt disappointed that Naruto didn't even find him attractive to even try and stake a claim on him.

"Hey, isn't that Kabuto?" Kiba asked, nodding off toward the front. "He look's weird without his glasses."  
"He would of had them if someone didn't hit him with a ball and brake them." Naruto pointed out, stretching his arms out on the back of Sasuke's and Kimimaro's chair.

"He got in the way of the football. What was I supposed to do?"

"Waited until he past." Kimimaro smirked.

"I yelled out and he just stood there." Kiba defended himself.

"That's because he was checking out Kimimaro's pecs." Naruto laughed causing Kimimaro to blush.

"He was not!"

"Shh! He's talking now." Kiba said trying to pretend he belonged but in reality the man's voice was making him sleepy. What he wouldn't give for a bed and a willing body in it.

"Kiba, I can't hear over your snoring." Naruto said smacking him on the head and then, to Sasuke's pleasure whether Naruto noticed it or not, he placed his arm around the raven's shoulder. It made him feel like they were a couple.

Two hours later, they were all excused to go eat while everything else was set up to be ready for tomorrow.

"Wake up dog." Naruto said as he sat up and rolled his eyes at Kiba. The same Kiba who was snoring quietly with his head thrown back and drool coming out of his mouth, that only groaned but otherwise did nothing. "I can't believe girls find you attractive."  
"Idiots." Kimimaro remarked rubbing sleep from his own eyes as he yawned. "Don't know what they are getting themselves into when they flirt with him."  
"Don't we all know it." Naruto remarked as he jumped over his seat and moved behind Kiba. "Wake up! Hot chicks in all their glory!"

"What? Where?" Kiba shouted looking around and then glaring at Naruto. "Fuck you."

"Don't do animals." Naruto smirked, leading the way out of the room. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" Kimimaro asked half asleep.

"Food." Naruto stated rolling his eyes.  
"No shit." Kimimaro glared.

"Then why ask?"

Sasuke grinned as he watched the two and occasionally Kiba argue and insult each other, yet they all never took it too far. Once in a while, they'd ask Sasuke's opinion but for the most part Sasuke just watched them. What surprised Sasuke was that he was losing his stutter, he didn't feel like an idiot. Maybe it was Naruto. The blonde kept bringing up topics that he had no problem talking about. He made sure Sasuke felt comfortable.

He felt the jealous stares as he walked with the three. Looking around he noticed the envy of everyone watching him. He smirked knowing these three were with him.

"So Sasuke, you feel up for a pizza?" Naruto asked, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Sasuke blushed and nodded.

"Nice." Naruto said, and again to Sasuke's pleasure, he left his tan arm around his shoulder.

They ended up two blocks down at a pizza joint. Sitting in one of the corner booths, once again Naruto was sitting beside him as Kimimaro and Kiba sat across from them, they order their pizza and drinks. As they waited for their food, the three hotties turned to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what school do you go to?" Kiba asked drinking half of his coke in one gulp.

"Konoha High." Sasuke answered sipping at his Sprite.

"High school?" Kimimaro blinked, "For real? You're in high school?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "I'll be a senior in the fall."

The three hotties looked at one another.  
"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's nothing. Didn't realize high school allowed their kids to come to these things with out a teacher or parent present." Kimimaro chuckled.

"Of course they do. Why else would I be here?"

"You're the only high schooler here then." Naruto said, "This convention is full of college kids."  
"College kids?" Did that make Naruto...

"Yeah, like us." Kiba said. "Man I thought you were in college." he added giving Naruto a look but before Sasuke could figure out what it meant, he went on. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen... How old are you?"

"We are all twenty one minus Naruto, but He'll be twenty one in a few months." Kimimaro said.

Twenty. Naruto was twenty! Great, he finally meets a guy he really likes and he has to be twenty. Maybe Naruto didn't mind his age. Then again maybe he did. If the way the blonde frowned and moved an inch farther away said anything.

As the night went on, Sasuke felt more depressed then ever before. It was never a question if Naruto was straight or gay. He didn't hide the fact that he checked out guys. He flirted with Sasuke earlier and made no attempt to say he was completely straight.

When it was time to go home, they where laughing and joking around with each other and only as Sasuke and Naruto got off on their floor did Sasuke realize how awkward it was between them.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked the blonde when they were in their room.

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Naruto asked smiling as he went to his bag and grabbed shorts.

"Well, you're acting different." Sasuke pointed out frowning and sitting on his own bed.

"How?" Naruto asked not looking at him.

"Is my age a problem?" Because obviously Naruto didn't mind his looks.

"No. No. It's nothing Sasuke." Naruto smiled and headed to the bathroom to change.

Sasuke waited until the door closed behind the blonde before he said, "If it's not a problem why did you go in there? Earlier you didn't seem to mind me seeing you naked."

X~x~X

For the next few days Sasuke hung out with Naruto and his friends. It was fun but Sasuke missed the way things were between him and the blonde the first day. Maybe he should have lied about his age and said he was twenty.

Naruto made no attempt to flirt with him anymore. He went out of his way to treat Sasuke like a kid brother or something. Sasuke was already mad and then he saw something that made him angry and jealous. He saw his blonde flirting and joking around with some other guy! The blonde stood by the desk, leaning forward slightly as he smiled and let the other guy touch his arm.

With fury and hurt eating at him, he turned away and headed toward his room. On the elevator he felt like crying and would have if Naruto didn't enter after him.

"Sasuke-"  
"Shut up." he said turning away from the blonde.

"Sasuke-"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and stalked out of the elevator on their floor. Why did he have to share a room with Naruto? Where was Kiba or Kimimaro when he needed them to distract the blonde and keep him away?  
Entering his room, he tried to slam the door on the blonde's face but Naruto caught it with his palm.

"Will you stop!" Naruto frowned as he turned Sasuke to face him.

"Why don't you go down to the lobby with your boyfriend? As you can, see I'm busy." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off of him.

"He's not my boyfriend." Naruto said following him into the bathroom.

"Sure looked like he wanted to be." Sasuke glared, "Get out I need to use the bathroom."

"Will you stop!" Naruto said again as he grabbed Sasuke's hands in both of his to keep the raven from pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Is there something you want?" Sasuke demanded angrily.  
"To talk."  
"We can talk later." Sasuke snarled pulling free and walking passed Naruto only to gasp as the blonde caught him again and pushed his back against the door.

Sasuke froze as Naruto pushed leg between his thighs and leaned close enough to kiss him. "Stop." Naruto glared before capturing hiss lips in a desperate kiss.

Sasuke groaned at the assault on his mouth and Naruto's hands holding his head in place.

When the blonde bit his lip gently, he gasped which turned into a moan when Naruto's tongue passed his lips. With another moan he moved his hands up the blonde's chest to circle his neck.

Much to soon the kiss ended, leaving both guys panting.

"God, do you know how much I want you?" Naruto said as he kissed and nipped along Sasuke's jaw and down his neck. "Every time I see you, I want you."  
"Then take me." Sasuke panted, lifting his chin so that Naruto could kiss and touch more.

"God, I want to. How I want to." Naruto groaned forcing himself to stop. "Sasuke you're just a kid-"  
"I'm seventeen!" Sasuke glared.

"Exactly." Naruto said moving away as he ran a hand through his own hair. "Sasuke I'm twenty years old, you're seventeen. Hell, if people saw us we'd both get screwed. I could go to jail! You're parents or someone can charge me with rape!"

"No one will know. Everyone thinks I'm in college too." Sasuke said following Naruto back into their room. "You thought I was in college."  
"But you're not!"

"So you're just going to flirt with other guys!" Sasuke yelled. "You're not even going to give us a chance?"  
"If you were eight-"  
"I will be soon!" Sasuke said quickly forcing Naruto to look at him. "I will be soon."

"Sasuke if you're lying-"  
"I'm not."

Naruto watched him with narrowed eyes before he groaned and pulled Sasuke in for another breathtaking kiss. Before Sasuke knew it he found himself on the bed with Naruto on top of him.  
"This is wrong." Naruto said between kisses as he took Sasuke's glasses and put them on the side table.

"But you like it." Sasuke gasped as he pulled the blonde back up for another kiss. God he loved kissing. He should have done this before.

"Hell yeah." Naruto smirked, removing both of their shirts.

Sasuke shivered in pleasure as Naruto's attack turned toward his chest and slowly went further south. "Nar-Naru-to!"

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, stopping at his navel, before trailing kisses back up his chest and then connecting their mouths once more in a heated kiss.

Grasping Naruto's shoulders, he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke, you're going to kill me." Naruto groaned as he began moving.

"God!" Sasuke gasped, tossing his head back and letting out a long moan. Closing his eyes he moaned again as Naruto picked up the pace. "Don't stop." Sasuke begged, pulling Naruto closer.

"Fuck." Naruto hissed, as he moved faster and harder against Sasuke. Feeling something amazing happening to his body, Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name as he came. Seconds later Naruto stilled above, his breath ragged and uneven.

"Now, imagine that with our pants off and me inside of you." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer as the blonde tried to move off. "Wait."

Chuckling, Naruto turned them over so that Sasuke was laying on top of him.

"We need to do that again." Sasuke finally got out ten minutes later. God he was tired now. He never realized sex could be so exciting... Then again they didn't really have sex. Next time they'd have to remove their pants and do the deed the right way.

"Hell yeah." Naruto smirked kissing his hair. "Anytime."

X~x~X  
Little did Sasuke know, Naruto meant it. For the next few days, Sasuke realized Naruto was a big perv when it came to him. They'd be walking and Naruto would come up behind him, rubbing his dick against Sasuke's ass. When they stood, Naruto always made sure to put them somewhat out of the way of everyone so that he could dry hump Sasuke's ass. Hell Sasuke almost shouted when the blonde's tan fingers unzipped his pants, during another assembly, and began running his fingers in places they shouldn't be in public.

Most of the things Naruto did to him, made Sasuke blush with embarrassment and excitement. The one thing they never did was have actual sex.

Naruto knew Sasuke was a virgin. He told the blonde the day after the first time. Naruto was surprised but otherwise said nothing. What could he say? Sasuke was glad he accepted it because otherwise they'd have another problem.

Kiba and Kimimaro were shocked to say the least and kept sending them looks before Naruto snapped and told them to fuck off or shut up. After that, they accepted it and Kiba even began flirting with Sasuke again, making Naruto jealous. Which Sasuke enjoyed completely.

It made him happy that Naruto could and would get jealous over him. His blonde boyfriend, he loved calling Naruto his boyfriend, was a possessive, overprotected and very perverted asshole who was completely devoted to him. Which worked out great because Sasuke felt the exact same way, except he wasn't so perverted, but Naruto didn't mind, since he got to corrupt him.

As the days went on, Sasuke and Naruto were always seen together. Many times making out like teenagers in the corners only to end up in their room a lot. But all too soon, the two weeks were almost over and Naruto would have to go back to Leaf University, leaving Sasuke to go home alone. Tomorrow both would be going back to their lives.

"Hey, beautiful, you ready to upgrade yet?" Kiba asked coming up from behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist in the process.

"Kiba get your dog paws off my boyfriend before I beat your ass." Naruto growled, pushing Kiba off and pulling Sasuke into his own arms.

"God, give you a boyfriend and you turn into an asshole."

"I've always been one to you."  
"Now you're worse and Kimimaro's not even here to back me up since he's sucking face with Kabuto. Hell, ever since you and hottie here got together he decided he wanted a boyfriend too. He's supposed to be my right hand man!"

"God shut up and go find someone to sleep with." Sasuke remarked before taking Naruto's hand in his and leading him toward the elevator.

"Where are you going!" Kiba yelled.

"Away from you!" Naruto yelled back getting into the elevator. "We need alone time!"

"Fine!" and that was all Sasuke heard as the door closed and Naruto had him up against the wall.

"Naruto, there's camera's." Sasuke grinned, as he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Point?" Naruto asked sucking on his neck.  
"I don't know." Sasuke admitted and then laughed as Naruto carried him all the way toward their door. Once in, they tumbled onto the bed and rolled around until Naruto ended back on top.

"Naruto." Sasuke said stopping the blonde from kissing him again with his fingers.

"Yeah?" Naruto, unaffected, started sucking on his fingers.

Gasping Sasuke, almost forgot what he was about to say. "Stop." he said trying to be firm, but it was hard to do with Naruto rubbing their cocks together through their jeans.

"Why?" Naruto asked, leaning down for another kiss.

"Because, I want to talk first." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off so that he could climb on top of the blonde.

"Talk." Naruto said pulling him down for another kiss. Sasuke tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop his body from grinding down on Naruto's. Sitting up he moaned as he picked up the pace.  
What seemed like a life time later, Sasuke was cuddled with Naruto in their pj's. By the time he got home all of his slacks were going to be covered in spots he rather not explain to his mother.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, running his hands through Sasuke's hair.

"Sex."

"Okay... What about it?"

"I want to do it."

Naruto stopped all movement. "Sasuke-"  
"Naruto, I want to."  
"I thought you liked what we're doing?"

"I do, but I want to go all the way with you." Sasuke lifted his head so that he could meet Naruto's gaze. "Naruto, I really like you. Even if we've only know each other for two weeks, I really, really like you. You're the only one I want to be with."

"Sasuke-"  
"I know what you're going to say, I think it's weird that you're the only guy out there that is trying to keep my innocents in tack."  
"I don't want to-"  
"Rush me, I know." Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto, "You want to make sure I'm ready, but I already am. Heck, I've been ready since the first time we did it."  
"Sasuke-"  
"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked quickly. Please say yes, he begged silently, because I already love you, I fell in love the second I saw you.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked quietly, afraid Naruto would say no.

"Sasuke we've only known each other for two weeks-"  
"Answer the question." Sasuke snapped as he felt his panic rising.

"I don't know." Naruto answered honestly. Sasuke nodded as he got up from Naruto's bed and headed toward his own. Rejected by the first guy he loved and would probably always love.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, following him into the bed and wrapping his tan body around Sasuke's pale one. "I really, really like you. Like, more then just a fling like you. You make me happy." Naruto whispered kissing the back of his neck. "Do I love you? I don't know yet. I think I do, but I've never been in love so I don't know. Does love happen this fast? Maybe, but I can't say yes or no yet. I just know I really like being with you."

Pleasure spread through Sasuke's body at those words. With a grin he tangled one hand with Naruto's. "Okay." he whispered.

"Let's go to bed." Naruto yawned before pulling Sasuke closer. "Tomorrow is going to be a pain in the ass."

X~x~X

The next morning Sasuke packed his things and watched as Naruto packed his own bag. He felt like crying knowing he wouldn't be able to see his blonde.  
"Let me see your phone." Naruto said suddenly.

Without hesitation Sasuke pulled his free from his bag and handed it over. Seconds later Naruto's phone went off. "There, you got my number and I got yours." Naruto grinned handing back the phone and leaning down to kiss the raven. "Call me whenever you want. Even if you or I are in school."

"No phone sex." Sasuke said and smirked as Naruto pouted. "Don't even ask."  
"But, but, what am I supposed to do! I have needs!"

"Tough luck." Sasuke shrugged and then frowned when Naruto took his picture.

"Now I have something to jack off to."

"You pervert!" Sasuke glared trying to get the phone to delete it.

"But I'm your pervert." Naruto laughed as he kissed him. "Man I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Sasuke admitted, hugging Naruto and resting his head against his shoulder. "Promise to call me too."

"That I can." Naruto whispered as he held him tightly.

X~x~X

A few later Sasuke was turning eighteen. For his birthday, Sasuke's friends and family decided to throw him a pool party. Everyone gathered at his house in their bathing suits and joked around. Sitting on one of the the chairs under and the shade of a tree, Sasuke pulled his knees close and hugged them.

He watched all of his friends having fun. Shika being thrown in the water by Ino and Sakura. Choji eating all the food Itachi kept grilling, Shino talking quietly with Neji as they sat beside the pool. Tenten and Hinata shooting everyone they ran by with water guns. Then there was Lee diving off the diving board. His mother was inside getting his cake together and his father was helping her.

Itachi's friends were here too. Deidara and Sasori were trying to help Itachi guard the food so Choji wouldn't eat it all. Hidan was arguing with Kisame about what music they should listen to. Kakuzu was yelling and chasing after Hinata and Tenten when they shot him in the face with water. Pain was beside Konan as they tried to figure out what Sasuke got and what they could borrow later if needed and Zetsu was now being dragged into the pool by Ino and Sakura.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Itachi asked bringing him a plate of food.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" Sasuke asked, taking the plate and putting it on the table beside him.

"Sasori is taking over. Grilling is boring." Itachi shrugged. "Why aren't you having fun at your party?"

"I am." He'd just have more fun if Naruto called. He hadn't heard from his blonde in four days.

It was already two weeks since Sasuke last saw Naruto. He counted on hearing his boyfriends voice to make up for the lack of contact. His friends and family couldn't figure out who it was that Sasuke always talked to or ran off to talk to in private. It drove them crazy but Sasuke didn't care.

"You're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right... Sasuke, ever since you came back from that science thing, you've been-"  
"I'm fine Itachi."

Itachi sighed as he got up and moved to help Deidara stop Choji from attacking the newly grilled meat.

Taking off his glasses, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and checked his phone for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Still no call or text from Naruto. Did he already move on? No, he told himself, Naruto wouldn't do that.

"Cake time!" His mother called as his father brought out the cake and put it on the table. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing, minus Sasori and Itachi as they took care of the grill. Sasuke felt stupid as he was forced to sit in front of his cake and listen to everyone sing him happy birthday. When it came down for his wish, he only had one thought on his mind. Blowing out the candles he let his mom cut up the cake and pass it out.

"For a birthday boy you sure are depressing."

At the sound of the familiar voice Sasuke jerked his head up and spotted Kimimaro in swim trunks with Kabuto under his arm.

"Kimimaro? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the shock looks of his friends and family as they checked out his friend. To them it was a shock that Sasuke knew anyone that good looking that wasn't Itachi or his friends. Sasuke's friends weren't ugly by any means, they were beautiful in their own rights, but this was a complete stranger greeting Sasuke, looking as hot as the sun.

"Heard it was your birthday," Kiba said, appearing around the corner in his own swim trunks and a t-shirt with two wrapped presents. "Asshole, couldn't you at least take your own shit?" Kiba glared handing the boxes to Sasuke. "Hey baby, you are looking good enough to eat."  
"Still not into you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know it. When you are let me know, in the mean time, are any of you babes single?"

"You are such a dog." Sasuke glared. "Why are you here?"

"Ouch. That hurt." Kiba smirked. "Came to say happy birthday and enjoy the pool. Plus the babes." He winked at the shocked crowd.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, putting his presents down and looking around the two to find his boyfriend.

"He's in the front cursing Kiba for running his bike into his baby." Kabuto shrugged. "Can I have cake?"

"Go ahead." Sasuke grinned, pushing past the three to get to Naruto.

Coming around his house he spotted his blonde boyfriend kneeling beside a bike and cursing Kiba to hell and back as he ran his fingers over the back of his motorcycle. Like the others, he was dressed in swim trunks and nothing else. Sasuke had to blink a few times and make sure he wasn't drooling. "I'm going to kill him! That bastard did it on purpose!" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted getting out of his daze.

"Hey babe." Naruto grinned, forgetting about the bike and standing up just in time to catch Sasuke. "Miss me?"  
"Shut up." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto like there was no tomorrow.

At the sound of clearing throats, Naruto pulled back and looked at the group of people watching them. Three of which were his friends smirking. "Uh, hi." He grinned, putting Sasuke down and keeping his arm wrapped around the raven's waist. "I'm Naruto."

"Wow." Sasuke heard his friends and family say as they looked at his blonde god of a boyfriend. Naruto tended to have that reaction on a lot of people.

"Naruto, these are my friends and my family." Sasuke said and then pointed everyone out by name.

"Nice to meet you."

The group nodded but still said nothing as they blushed. Even his mom was blushing... This was beginning to get annoying. It was okay to look, but this staring at HIS blonde was pissing him off. Glaring he said, "Shouldn't you guys be watching other stuff?"

"Oh crap the food!" Itachi yelled as he ran back with Choji, Sasori, and Deidara on his heels. Slowly the others followed, leaving just Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Naruto.

"I wanted to surprise you." Naruto explained trying to pull him into a closer hug, but Sasuke was having none of that.  
"You could have still called!"

"Sasuke-"  
"Don't Sasuke me! Naruto for four days, I didn't hear from you."

"I know, I was looking for your present."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Facebook. You can get a lot of things from that. Kabuto has one, been meaning to make one myself... Kiba and Kimimaro have one too but they couldn't find you. Of course, Kiba never looks right for anything and Kimimaro was too focused on Kabuto to get anything done."

Okay, "What about the party, how did you know?"

"I didn't. Me, Kimi, Kabuto, and Kiba, were going to come and whisk you away for a day at the river. Took four days of traveling, me on my bike, Kiba on his and Kabuto came with Kimimaro in his car bringing our stuff with them. Took us three days to get here and almost a whole day to find your house." Naruto explained going over to his bike as he lifted the seat. "Got you something." he said handing over a small box to Sasuke.

Taking it Sasuke opened it and gasped when he saw a small blue diamond ring. "Naruto?"

"I thought about what you said that night. You know, the 'if I loved you?' Anyways, I thought about it and after a few days I realized I did. Took only a few days without you to realize that. I really do love you Sasuke." Naruto said blushing. "It was my great grandmother's. My dad gave it to me when I was a kid and told me to give it to the one I loved the most."

"Are you asking..." Sasuke couldn't finish that thought.

"Yeah," Naruto blush deepened. "I don't expect you to say yes right away and I don't expect us to get married right away either, but eventually I would like to move in that direction."

"Naruto..." Sasuke bit his lip as he stared at the diamond that was made for him.

"Okay, maybe I'm rushing this." Naruto said quickly reaching for the box. "We've only know eachother for-  
"Okay." Sasuke turned his body away and took the diamond out. "Okay."  
"You mean..." Naruto grinned as Sasuke put the ring on. Naruto laughed and pulled the raven in for a hug. "God I love you."

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto kissed him.

"Alright break it up you pervs before you make me horny." Kiba said.

"And the moment was so perfect." Naruto grumbled pulling back and then blushed as he saw everyone standing there again watching them. "This is freaking me out." He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke." his father said moving forward and frowning at the group as they followed him. "Sasuke, care to explain why this college boy is kissing you?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba who shrugged, "Forced it out of me. Wouldn't let me eat unless I told him some stuff."

"Sasuke?" His mother said this time.

"He's kissing me because we just got engaged." Sasuke smirked at their slacked jaws. Even Kiba was at lost for words.

"What?" the group yelled as one and before Sasuke knew it, all of the girls were squealing as they each all tried to see his new engagment ring.

Naruto was quickly shoved back and ignored by the small group of girls.

"Didn't know you were going to do that." Kimimaro said walking to his side with Kabuto. "Moving kind of fast, aren't you?"

"Like you're one to talk." Kabuto snorted. "Who proposed to me after only the first date."

"I wanted sex!" Kimimaro said and then groaned as Kabuto punched him and stalked off. "I was kidding! Baby, come back here! I love you!"

"Damn it Naruto," Kiba pouted, "He was my secret baby!"

"Now he's only mine." Naruto rolled his eyes in amusment as he accepted Kiba's man hug.

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

"So your the boy that thinks to marry my brother." Itachi said walking up to him with his group of friends. Each of them intent on warning the blonde about hurting Sasuke.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and gave them his famous crooked grin.

"Okay." Itachi said now lost in lala land along with his back up.

"He's going to finish school first." Fugaku stated moving passed his dazed son.

"Okay." Naruto nodded and then had the stare down that all fathers give when their children are about to be taken by someone else.

"Good."

X~x~X

The day Sasuke started school again, he was already a married man.

His mother and girl friend, all of which were excited about Sasuke marrying eye candy, quicky began planning all of the details as they ordered everything almost the next day. It didn't even matter that Naruto and Sasuke had only met at the Science Convention weeks prior to the ceremony.

After only two weeks, two weeks that Naruto was not allowed to stay with Sasuke because Fugaku said so, the wedding was all planned and the invites all sent out. Sasuke, nor Naruto, or any of the guys knew what was going on until they woke up one morning and were forced to dress up. Before Sasuke knew it he was married to Naruto with all of his friends and family and Naruto's friends and family present for the whole thing. Even his own father didn't have a say.

Sasuke of course wasn't complaining and was only thankful he didn't have to wear a dress.

Soon after the wedding, Naruto and he were sent off for their honeymoon where they finally got to have the sex Sasuke had been craving since the first time for almost a week straight. When they returned the girls once again cornered him and asked all of the details and Naruto was left to dealing with his father.

Not long after that honeymoon, Naruto transferred colleges so that he could be closer to Sasuke as he finished his last year. Sasuke was happy with that since Naruto was only an hour away, not that it mattered since he was living with Sasuke in his house, because his father refused to send Sasuke away before he finally completed high school.

His mother liked it because she got to keep her baby and ogle Naruto, since he was always shirtless.

Itachi made it a daily habit to come and ask Naruto a question about this or that, all of which were unimportant. So long as he didn't try to take his blonde, Sasuke was okay. If he did, Itachi would never make it to his third year of college.

His father didn't mind since he got to have the man talks with the blonde that both Sasuke and Itachi found beyond boring. Many times Sasuke would find his husband agreeing or arguing about sports and other pointless things that meant the world to the blonde and his father. Heck, Naruto was his father's new best friend that Fugaku loved to show off to his friends as he proudly stated Naruto was his son-in-law, played sports, helped fix up things around the house, and so on and so forth.

Then there was his friends that always wanted to be over to watch Naruto work out shirtless. The girls were worse as they sighed or giggled as Naruto ran around the giant back yard and did basic work outs to stay in shape. The guys, that weren't crushing on his blonde, tried to follow Naruto's two hours daily work outs only to quit or pass out half an hour later.

Itachi's friends were okay but they were still an annoyance as they copied Itachi's pointless questioning or the girls squeals, mostly Deidara, Konan, and oddly enough, Zetsu. Pain was like his father with the man talks. Sasori tried to out smart him in anything. And Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu found they liked working out with him.

The good thing was that Kiba was back in school being a perv for Kabuto and annoying Kimimaro endlessly. Kimimaro had even called Naruto to go for his child as Kabuto calmly told Kimimaro he had choices. Which caused Kiba great amusement as he upped his joking and flirting.

So after only a few weeks of marriage, Sasuke started his last year of high school.

"I'll see you after school." he said getting off of his husband's bike and leaning down to kiss him.  
"I'll be waiting." Naruto said with his crooked grin as he pulled Sasuke in for a deeper kiss. "Love you."  
"I love you too." Sasuke smiled, stepping back and watching Naruto take off. Turning toward the school, he smirked as he watched everyone following Naruto with their eyes. He waited until he got all of their attention.

"He's mine, back off." He glared making sure they all saw his finger. With a skip in his step he walked into the school and by the end of the day everyone knew that the science nerd was married to a supermodel hottie.


End file.
